


Heartbeat

by Pawkypine



Category: Supergirl, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Meant To Be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawkypine/pseuds/Pawkypine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rhythm of Cat Grant’s beating heart is the only thing on this planet that brings Kara Danvers peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat

The first year Kara landed on earth, she could not find peace. Every sound, every smell, every brush of fabric against her skin, would set her on the edge. Even after the Danvers helped her learn to filter all those, she was still constantly tormented with every bit of the sensation she could feel. Kara was high-strung during the day and had trouble falling asleep at night.

Until that day.

That day when Kara and Alex had to stay the night at National City Hospital as Eliza was recovering from her surgery there. That day when Kara volunteered to go get ice cream for Alex and didn’t come back for an hour. That day when Alex panicked and searched every inch of the hospital while cursing herself for letting Kara go alone in the first place, only to find a sound-asleep Kara on a bench outside of a maternity ward with two melted ice creams, one in each hand. Kara seemed so peaceful in her sleep that Alex couldn’t find it in herself to wake Kara up.

Kara woke up on her own, a few hours later. She then shook awake her sister, who had dozed off, and stammered out how she had picked up a soothing rhythm on her way back and how the sound had led her to the woman resting in bed inside that specific ward. Even back then, Alex was the calmer one between the two of them. And it really wasn’t much of a surprise that somehow Alex managed to record said woman’s heartbeat and took the recording home for her Dad to work his magic on.

Later that week Kara got a watch (the first one of the many that followed, like her glasses) as a present from the Danvers. One that could play the recorded heartbeat at a frequency only she could hear. So every night in bed, or whenver Kara felt things became too much to take, she would tune the world out and listen to the only sound that allowed her to fully relax.

Over the years, Kara had grown so used to the sound playing all the time that the day she went to her job interview at CatCo, she failed to notice how the heartbeat of the Queen of All Media matched the rhythm playing in her watch. And if she had sensed a familiar feeling the first time she met Carter Grant, she brushed it off.

It was not until after Kara came out as Supergirl, after the weekend during which her watch was destroyed in one of the fights with Fort Rozz escapees and a new one still in the making, as Kara made her way to her seat at work the following Monday morning, that her super-hearing picked up the rhythm she was ever so familiar with. For the slightest second, Kara forgot to breathe. And it’s not every day that her Kryptonian heart skipped a beat.

Or it could be. Since every time she so much as breathed in her boss’s perfume from behind her desk her heart would leap up. That one time Cat snatched her heels off sitting in that chair? Kara swore to Rao she could hear her Kryptonian heart threatening to jump out of her chest.

Right this moment, though, all Kara could hear is her own heart rate quickening and the strong yet soothing beating coming from the other side of the bullpen office. Or to be precise, the other elevator in the building, which arrived mere seconds later.

A statue-like Kara Zor-El stood in the center of the office and watched as the slim woman walked out of her private elevator towards her assistant.

Snatching her latte from said assistant’s hand, Cat took off her enormous sun glasses, eyeing the younger blonde disapprovingly.

“What, cat got your tongue?”

Kara visibly flinched as the other woman brushed past her.

Cat got her tongue indeed.


End file.
